Better Than Ever
by Aquaria Melay
Summary: Hinata is unexpectedly asked to go on a special mission. The catch? She was to seduce a complete stranger. Or at least distract him while she steals a very important scroll that may completely destroy Konoha if it lands on the wrong hands. A/N:Proceed with caution. This is my first FanFiction and the pairings are going to be unusual.
1. A Truth Gone Untold

**A/N: Here is the r****e-edited version. And remember, Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

><p>HINATA P.O.V<p>

I ran through the forest on my way back home. I've been training all day every day since Neji told me about the council meeting deciding on disowning me. I didn't want that. I mean I didn't necessarily want to be heiress, but I don't want to be disowned. Neji said they would disown me if I didn't show improvement up until I turned 18 and that was 1 month from now.

So I've been training out of the village for 2 years with a friend,Mizuki, that I met during one of my previous missions for Konoha. Training with her is extremely difficult due to the fact that she does not go easy on me. EVER. But that's the kind of training I needed so I'm appreciative. I'm really glad I met her. If not, I would have been in Konoha for those 2 years progressing in nothing.

She was the one that encouraged me to keep going and forget what the elders in my clan's council had said about me.

It wasn't like it was my whole family though. I know my father was pushing me harder and harder because he didn't want me to be disowned either. Hannabi didn't know though. It must have hit her the hardest with me being away for so long.

When I had asked Tsunade-sama for permission to train away from the village, she shocked me. She already had everything planned.

She had a fake S-rank mission that would excuse my absence from the village for so long, a small medical pack, food, weapons, and even my clothes. What had surprised me the most,however, was my father standing behind her. He had told her about what the council had decided.

They said that by my 18th birthday, if I had not shown an incredible increase of power, stamina, and leadership, that I would never again be admitted into the Hyuuga compound and would be immediately kicked out from their lives completely.

He was angry when he told me this and promised that he would not let it was why he had told the Hokage that she had to send me someplace so that I could train.

I was close to crying as he told me this so I hid my face by hugging him. I then released him to grab my things and with a nod to both of them, I left the tower and a while later had left the village.

Mizuki had helped me in everything. She made me stronger and confident but not cocky. She helped me get over the 'crush' I had on Naruto (which had turned out to be purely admiration) and helped make me independent, but not arrogant. I was grateful to her for all of these things and was glad I was lucky enough to have met her.

As I arrived at the gates my heart sped up. 'Its been two years already…'

After I signed in with the shinobi by the gates, I ran straight to the hokage tower but not before spotting an unmistakable Uchiha in a ramen stand with an also unmistakable Uzumaki.

'Seems Naruto finally got Sasuke back.' I thought with a grin, happy for the both of them.

When I arrived at the tower I knocked on the hokage's door and waited until I heard a muffled 'come in'.

Tsunade-sama was sitting there drowning herself in sake.

When she saw me she lightened up.

"Hinata-Chan! You're back!" She said as I closed the door behind me.

"Yup !" I replied, equally excited.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back till the day of the test"

"No , of course not . I wanted to look around the village to see what changed over the 2 years of my absence." I replied as I looked at her shocked face with amusement.

" Your stutter is gone! It's replaced with confidence and assurance! That's great. It so good to see you after so long." She trailed off…

"Yeah, I see Naruto got Sasuke back finally."

"Yeah, actually about a week after you left he came back from his mission with the Uchiha trailing behind him. He said that since he killed Orochimaru and Itachi he had no reason what so ever to not come back. Even his old team came with him. After a year of being in prison and a 6 month probation they were finally able to become Konoha shinobi and are currently on a mission. All except Sasuke of course." She ended with a soft smile on her face. It seemed she was happy to have them all in her village.

"That's good. I can imagine team 7's excitement to get him back."

"Yes. The bad part is that Sakura still has somewhat of her old crush on him."

"Yeah I can imagine her latching herself on him." I laughed as Tsunade joined me. It felt nice to laugh with an old friend (no pun intended).

"He was quite uncomfortable yes but I'm guessing he got used to it."

"It's a shame..." She looked at me with curious eyes and I thought I should elaborate. "Well since it had been so long and she was doing so well, I just thought that she would have realized she had better" I finished, thinking of Naruto.

"Yeah... but you should get going. I can imagine you're restless to talk to your old friends again."

"Yeah. I really want to talk to Neji, Ten-Ten and them. Gosh it's been so long since I've last seen them."

"So no more Neji-nii-san huh?"

"No, I grew out of that well over a year ago."

"You grew out of a lot of things" she said while pointing to my choice of clothing.

I was wearing black shorts with fish nets under and a sleeve less black and white shirt that ended just below the top of my butt. The Konoha head band tied securely to my thigh. I chose the look because I thought it representing me being both peaceful and dangerous.

"I Like it," I finally responded "it represents me now."

"Yeah, well you should get going. Send me your report on the training tomorrow . I want to know what you learned."

"Okay." I said while walking out until her voice stopped me.

"Oh, and Hinata," she started as I looked back " I like it to."

I smiled and walked out, heading for the stairs. As I walked down I started thinking about Mizuki. She said she would come see my victory but she was a bit of a liar.

Oh well, I trust her enough to come after all that training. She's like the mother I lost when I was younger. Nice, beautiful ,inspiring ,encouraging. The only difference is that Mizu-san is a lot more violent and sarcastic. But she's fun and I love her like an older sister.

As I walked down the path towards the apartment I had gotten when I learned about the council's decision, I passed Ichiraku's ramen and stopped when I heard someone call my name.

I forgot Naruto and Sasuke were there.

" Uh, Hi Naruto , Sasuke. How are you two today"

He looked stunned for a moment before shaking himself out of it," You look so different, it's been so long!" he said all the while hugging me. When he finally let me go I could see he was wearing his usual orange and black jumpsuit. But I saw that he had matured, a lot. "How was the mission?"

Ah, the non-existent mission.

" It went well Naruto, I'm guessing your mission went well too?" I asked as I looked over at Sasuke. He was wearing his usual clothes too. Even the purple rope and all.

"Yup! Got Sasuke-teme back after you left!" Sasuke just 'hn'd'

"That's great! So how's every one?" I asked innocently enough.

"Every one's the same! They have missed you so much! Sakura-Chan and the girls were sad when you didn't comeback after a while. Every one was, especially Neji, but then Tsunade-baa-chan said you had a two-year mission and you wouldn't come back till then. Everybody calmed down but we were still sad."

I mentally smiled as I realized he still had a crush on Sakura.

"Sorry to worry you and the others but it's ok right? I mean you did get Sasuke-san back"

"Yup" he responded

"Hn, whatever dobe" Sasuke said

'same snotty bastard I see.' I talked to him in the academy every once in a while when he wanted to get away from his fangirls and even more back when his family was still around and we had play dates that included his brother, Itachi.

Itachi and I had a bit of a history. Well, more like I had a huge crush on him while he thought of me as the little sister he probably never wanted. But anyway we were close and I was probably in love him, up until he murdered his whole family. Yeah, kind of a turn off(well, unless you're into that.

"So," I started, remembering that we were having a conversation,"I'm guessing you didn't find out who put the stick up your ass, huh? Pity I really wanted to know."

There was a moment of silence until Naruto burst out laughing and said "HA HA HA...SASUKE..HA.. YOU GOT BURNED!... HA Ha…"

I smirked when Sasuke glared at me and said "Shut up, Hyuuga"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to Review! :)<strong>


	2. What They Should Have Known

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Mizuki.

HINATA P.O.V

It wasn't long after I left Naruto and Sasuke that I was spotted by Ten-Ten, who gave me a long hug, Lee, who did the same, and Neji who stood their gapping like a fish. But after a while he shook it off, smiled, and proceeded to do the same as his teammates.

When they were done all they could say was how happy they were to see me and that I looked great. I thanked them and told them how much I missed them to. They were surprised that my voice changed.

"How was your mission Hina? Ten-Ten said using the nickname she had giving me before I left. I guess Tsunade-sama really had told everyone about this (fake) mission.

"It went really well actually, I learned a lot."

"What was your mission? The hokage never told us." Said Neji. Crap! What the hell? It was s-rank though so...top secret right?

"Oh, um…i-it was…t-top secret. Tsunade-sama told me t-to k-k-keep quiet"

Oh no I'm stuttering! Why now?

"Guess You still have your stutter huh?"chuckled Ten-Ten

"A top secret mission is full of youthfulness! I congratulate you Hinata-san!"

"Thanks Lee. Um… I have to go s-see S-Sakura-chan so I'll see you all later, bye."

They echoed their byes as I ran off to find Sakura or Ino. Thankfully I found them with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino. Sakura and Ino as beautiful as always, the guys as handsome.

They were having a conversation when I showed up. As soon as they saw me they gave me a hug. All of them. At the same time. It might've hurt back before I left but I was stronger now. I could prove myself to my 'clan' and the ever hateful elders.

When the stopped hugging me, they bombed me with questions. I couldn't really understand but I could guess what they asked and commented.

"The mission went great, thank you I like the clothes too, I missed you all so much too, and I'm really glad to be back."

They all stared at me smiling, even Shino.

"Your stutter's gone!" commented Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah Mizuki helped me with that!"

"Who?" they all asked. I guess Kiba and Shino didn't remember her from one of our last mission's together.

"Ano, T-the …the …um…..," I trailed off, angry at myself for reverting back to my stutter. I tried again, "She is a good friend of mine that went on the mission with me." Much better.

As I turned around when I heard some laughter and saw the rest of team 7 and team Gai come around the corner, Naruto and Lee in a full grown conversation. Then they saw us and came our way.

"Sakura-chan so you see Hinata-chan came back!"Naruto dumbly said

"No shit Naruto she is in front of us!" Kiba remarked

" I said Sakura not mutt." Naruto replied, not unkindly but in a loud voice.

Before they could start arguing again Ino started talking.

" How 'bout we go celebrate that Hinata's back?"

Around me 'yeah's' and 'sounds good' were said. I nodded and followed Ino. Everyone was talking to each other so I approached the only person who wasn't, Sasuke.

" Hey um… Sorry for saying that earlier it just came up." I said trying to apologize for said mistake.

Instead if a hn or a whatever he actually responded. " How does having a stick up one's ass suddenly just come up?"

There was a moment of silence between us until we laughed and everybody turned to look at us. They were shocked to see me and Sasuke laughing together. Or mostly just Sasuke laughing.

When we finished chuckling we continued walking and talking leaving the rest of the confused teenagers to follow.

We soon arrived at Ichiraku's new remodeled ramen stand and ordered. Sai soon arrived as well and went to sit in between Ino and Sakura who was next to Naruto, then Sasuke, Me, Shino, Kiba and Lee. Neji was next to him then Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Choji at the end. The table was a huge half circle so everybody fit. We all ordered and began talking about the days in the academy until our ramen arrived then we talked about all our mission up till a week before I left.

They told me all the crazy things they thought happened to me before Tsunade-Sama told them about the mission and that once, Neji tried to run away to find me. The anbu was ordered to bring him back alive but it took them days to find him and drag him back.

It was late when we finished eating and soon everyone was going home. I entered my apartment and was not surprised to see everything clean. Tsunade had assured me before I left that she would have someone take care of it.

I looked around with a smile before going to my room to get the sleep that I desperately needed.

HINATA P.O.V

I woke up in the morning to a sunny and beautiful day. The birds were chirping and I could hear busy konoha residents, both ninja and regular, walking around in the markets. Nothing could've ruined this day except for the fact that I was awakened by an anbu saying the hokage was calling me for a mission. I had 45 minutes to get to the tower.

Seriously? I've only been here half a day and already a mission?

I lazily got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick 10 minute shower and then to brush my teeth. Then I quickly changed into some jet black shorts and a matching t-shirt. I brushed my hair and walked out of my 2-story apartment heading for Ichiraku's ramen since I had 20 minutes left. I ordered as soon as I entered the stand and was able to finish my breakfast and leave with 5 minutes to spare. Even though I was early I ran to the hokage tower.

Once I got there I knocked and waited till I heard a 'come in'. I entered and was surprised to see Sasuke, and Sakura there.

"Hinata-Chan!" both Tsunade-sama and Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh,um…Hey Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke-san."

Sakura and Tsunade-sama smiled while Sasuke simply nodded. I went to stand between Sakura and Sasuke when Naruto came barging in. leading my confusion only more. I thought it was a solo mission?

"Hinata-chan!" I heard once more but this time from Naruto. I said a quick hello and faced the hokage hoping she could ease my inner tantrum of confusion. As if reading my mind the hokage started speaking.

SASUKE P.O.V

I was summoned at the hokage tower for a mission. Well, since I had an hour I took my time and finished 30 passed 8. I had to be at the tower at nine, so I had breakfast and headed to the tower at a steady pace wearing my usual attire.

Once I got there I saw Sakura in a conversation with the hokage, Tsunade. I nodded at both of them and went to stand at the far left of Sakura. I saw her blush. Damn! It's been ages and she still has that stupid crush on me.

I turned to look at her with a glare. She blushed even more and continued her talk with the hokage. As I was going to turn around the door opened to reveal a Hyuuga in black shorts and t-shirt. Confusion in her eyes. Guess she thought it was a solo mission to. I looked at her and nodded at her 'hey'.

She stood between me and Sakura, thankfully. Then the door opened again to reveal a flustered Uzumaki who smiled and practically screamed Hinata's name. Then he went to stand next to Sakura as always. Trying, unsuccessfully, to gain her love.

Just then Tsunade broke my inner babbling with her description of the mission.

HINATA P.O.V

"This job requires all four of you," the hokage began," it requires statistics, which will be Sasuke's job , medical attention if necessary," she said while looking at Sakura " And You will need Naruto as back up and Hinata will…well she will…." The hokage trailed off looking at me with an apology in her eyes.

"Hinata will be seducing the man that has the information we need about a new enemy." She finished.

I stared at her with wide eyes begging for an explanation as the other stared at her with similar looks. She seemed to catch on because she started speaking again.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan but this is necessary. Sakura can't do it because she doesn't have the ability to search for the scroll."

"I understand." I said, internally freaking out. "In my former mission I learned that seduction is sometimes the only way to get what you want."

Well that's true but I hadn't actually seduced anyone. Heck I hadn't had my first kiss yet! But a friend of Mizuki, named Hana, had to and I learned a bit from it.

Tsunade nodded and tossed Sasuke the Scroll. "Sasuke is the leader. The guy Hinata will be seducing is named Michio. It is said he has the strength of 3 thousand men. Here is his picture." She said and gave me said picture.

The guy was totally HOT! I wouldn't mind seducing him at all. His hair fell in a short mess right below his ears. Stunning silver hair. His body, lean, muscular and HOT! He had piercing red eyes. The most beautiful I've ever seen. In the picture he was wearing jeans and well…that's it. He was gorgeous!

Sakura looked over my shoulder "OMG he is hotter than Sasuke! And that's saying something!" she said. I chuckled when I saw Sasuke roll his eyes and put the picture away.

Tsunade sighed and dismissed us. Every one nodded and soon left. I ran to my apartment and gathered all my necessities. I made it back to the gates in less than 10 minutes and met Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Hn, Lets go." Sasuke said and began walking away.

We followed.


	3. The Real Deal

HINATA P.O.V

"We'll camp here." Sasuke said. We've been walking for hours and I was sure everyone was tired as hell.

"Naruto, go get some water. Sakura put the tents up. Hinata come with me to get some fire wood," Sasuke ordered.

I saw Sakura pout and glare a little at me before going to do her job. Well sorry. It's not my fault he picked me. Wait …no that has a different meaning than what I wanted. What I meant to say err… think was it's not my fault he chose me to pick the firewood.

I followed Sasuke as Naruto went to get water from the little stream that was a walk path away. It's surprising he didn't argue.

Sasuke and I picked up dried up branches, twigs, and other flammable wood and headed back to camp.

When we got there Naruto had gotten back and Sakura had set up camp with each of our sleeping bags arranged around what would soon be our fireplace. They were in a heavy conversation about the mission until Sakura broke it off to talk to Sasuke. Naruto eyes held sadness and I felt for him. I mean that's his childhood love picking his emotionless best friend over him that doesn't even like Sakura any way. I doubt he even liked her as a teammate much less a friend.

Sasuke shoved Sakura off and sat next to Naruto as he started a conversation with him. Sakura pouted once more and came towards me as I started making a fire.

"Are you okay with your part in the mission?" She asked with actual concern.

"Yeah. A friend of a friend of mines had a seduction mission once and I learned a bit from watching her."

"You watched IT?" Sakura nearly screeched gaining the attention of the other two members.

"NO. No I just learned everything before things got…..um…serious." I responded a bit uncomfortable with the direction our conversation was going to.

"Oh…" Sakura trailed of sounding a bit …disappointed?

"Yeah." I stated not knowing what else to say. "I'll start cooking then…." It was my turn to trail off.

"RAMEN!" Naruto over excitedly yelled.

"Okay, ramen it is then…..I guess."With that I got the instant ramen cups Naruto and I brought along and started boiling water in the now flaming fire place. I put the small water bowls close to the fire and waited till the water boiled then put the water in the cups.

As the three minutes passed Naruto and Sakura continued talking about something I didn't want to know about by the look of the quiet Uchiha that was in between them. I smiled as I turned around to give my companions their ramen.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he took the cup and the chopsticks and started devouring his noodles.

Sakura thanked me as well while Sasuke gave me a hn and a nod. I took my ramen and began eating watching two of them talking and one of them silently eat. They are the ones that are going to watch me seduce a really hot guy.

'Oh joy'

HINATA P.O.V

As we all finished our meal, Sasuke pulled out a scroll containing the information on the mission we were on.

"We will start our mission as soon as we reach the Hon village. The man we are looking for has recently been spotted there." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes glowed as Sasuke looked at her to make sure she was paying attention.

"OK! So? Who is this person again?" Naruto said.

"His name is Michio. He has information on a new enemy we might and might not face." I finished in a slow yet rushed tone.

"Yeah and he's totally hot!" Sakura beamed then looked over to Sasuke as if expecting him to freak. Sasuke just looked back at the scroll, making Sakura pout, and continued talking, "actually, Hyuuga, this new enemy might not be so new."

What? I looked over at Sasuke confused at what he had said and waited for an answer, as were my other two companions.

"The mission is to seduce a guy named Michio and to steal the scroll on him that contains info on our enemy's abilities, correct?"

We all nodded our yeses and waited for the Uchiha.

"Well our new enemy is actually our old enemy. Some of the Akatsuki seem to still be alive and that poses a threat to any village. But we don't know for sure if the survivors will chose to make a new Akatsuki. Understand?"

Again we all nodded our yeses. "So that means this Michio guy, or whatever, could be allied to these so called survivors?" I asked.

"Hn"

"And that means you're in for some deep shit, Hina-Chan" Sakura said, concern in her voice.

'Great' I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah. I know. Having to seduce a guy you don't even know. I wouldn't be able to do it!" Naruto said cheerfully and sadly at the same time.

"Well, that's different Naruto. She's a girl. It's easier because the target is a male." Sakura trailed off, looking away from Naruto.

"Unless the target is gay." Sasuke managed to say before his teammates stared at him in shock. I guess he didn't usually say anything during these types of conversation.

Sakura looked on in shock until finally she broke out of it and in a daze walked towards her tent for some sleep.

Naruto chuckled a bit before nodding at a grinning Sasuke, "Ok. That's it for me then. 'Night, Hinata, Sasuke."

"Good-night Naruto." I responded,still laughing by how Sasuke managed to shut Sakura up.

Sasuke just nodded and looked towards me, "I'll take first watch, " he said while standing and walking towards a tree.

"Night!" I called after him.

"Rest," he said "Tomorrow you seduce this Michio guy." With that in mind I killed the fire and went towards my tent to catch up on some sleep.


	4. I Was Mistaken

**A/N: So I wanted to thank a guest who mentioned some stuff to me in a review because it seems I need to clarify some stuff. I didn't mean for Hinata to sound like a prostitute. She won't be sleeping with her target or anything. She just needs to be around him long enough so that she can get the scroll and get out. Also, I put Tsunade calling Hinata 'Hina-Chan' in the 2nd chapter because Tsunade felt bad for having to give Hinata this sort of mission as soon as she came back.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. That is all.

**SASUKE P.O.V**

I woke up pretty early today as always. I always seem to have an internal alarm clock. I stepped outside the tent I was sharing with Naruto and went to call everyone to wake up. I started with Sakura since she always seems to be in the tent next to mine and I knew it was pointless to try and wake Naruto up at this hour. He would have to be last.

I walked into Sakura's and Hinata's tent thinking about the mission we had. I quickly shook Sakura's leg with my foot and told her to wake Hinata up. She smiled at me and got up.

Sakura is not as creepy as when we were young but she's still a creep. Now I'm not going to lie. She's amazingly attractive and despite all the rumors, I am interested in a romance, just not with her.

I have heard the other rumors as well. That the reason I never had a girlfriend was because I was actually looking for a _boy_friend. The truth is that I could actually go both ways, but I already had enough fan girls stalking me, I didn't need the boys to do so as well.

Sakura latched her arm around mine, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Let go and wake up Naruto." I told her sternly. She pouted but let go to do as I told her. Hinata walked out of the tent and started putting it down.

2 hours later we were at the land of Hon. Our enemy was said to be reported there.

**HINATA P.O.V**

Since it was fairly early and our mission wasn't to start till later, we were given a couple hours to look around then we would go back to the inn we were staying in and change. After that we were to go to this fundraiser that he was said to be hosting.

I decided to look around the village while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stayed at the inn. Naruto was going to sleep, Sakura to try to win over Sasuke (I though at least she would be more subtle. She wasn't), and Sasuke to plan ahead and get some ideas.

I just walked around for about 4 hours just checking out stores. My stomach grumbled and I headed toward a small restaurant. As I entered I seated myself in a corner near the back. When I finished ordering my large bowl of beef ramen I heard the door bell jingle. I looked towards it and I froze.

My eyes locked with his. He softly smiled at me then sat two tables from me. I had spotted our target.

I can't believe it's him. Throughout my whole meal I kept sneaking looks at him just so I knew that he was really there. He also kept sneaking glances and a few times our eyes met for a brief second in which I would blush and quickly look away.

It was getting late so I quickly finished my food and decided to head back to the inn. As I walk out I can feel his eyes lingering on me. Once I got out I quickly ran back to meet with team 7.

When I entered our room I saw the most disturbing thing ever.

Sakura was on top of Sasuke and about to land a wet nasty kiss on his neck. Sasuke seems to be deeply asleep even as her hands slowly travel south and even over Naruto's snores and whiny sleep-talk.

Sakura doesn't seem to notice me so I cough VERY loudly making her jump away blushing like crazy. I may have coughed too loudly because Sasuke and Naruto also wake up, startled.

All three look at me and I give them a cheeky smile and a small wave.

"It's time." Is all I say before they start to get up.

I notice that Sakura is staying a safe distance from both me and Sasuke. Wow. That was ...something. I can't believe Sakura would do something like that. I'm almost tempted to check if it's really her but her avoidance of me makes it obvious it is.

"Umm…..Hinata can I…..can I talk to you for a minute please?" Sakura says averting her eyes from mine and Sasuke's. I follow her as she exits the room.

"Um…." I decided to spare her (and myself) the embarrassment.

"Don't worry I won't tell."

"Oh. O.K. Thank you so much. Oh my god if Sasuke found out my chances would demolish to zero!"

I refrain from telling her that her chances were already at zero. What with the way she behaves with Sasuke. Not to mention the way Sasuke looks at Naruto, even if he himself hasn't realized it yet.

And with that we go back into the room to finish changing for the dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we left the inn after discussing our plans and headed towards the building designated for the fundraiser. The fundraiser was a front for what was happening behind the scenes. There were information trade offs as well and illegal weapons dealings. Our target was going to be there to host but also to meet a potential client for which to sell the information to. My job was to interfere before hand and retrieve the scroll without Michio noticing and then get out.

As we were going in, a man and a woman were walking our way. The man, probably in his late twenties, had his arm over the woman's shoulders and was whispering things into her ears. I guess whatever he said was funny because she started giggling like a love-struck schoolgirl and dragged him to the inn across the street.

Or I guess the woman was just horny.

The walls were beige, probably to 'please our eyes', and there was an orchestra playing in the far left corner surrounded by the people dancing. I did not see my target anywhere and I guessed we'd have to wait a while till our mission to start.

Then again, maybe not.

There he was. Michio. He was leaning on one of the pillars meant for decoration. He seemed impassive. Not exactly bored but definitely not having a good was a group of young girls giggling near him, hoping for his recognition.

I sigh and look for my teammates who had already dispersed, trying to 'blend in' with the rich upper class men and women. Naruto and Sasuke both had put on tuxedos while Sakura and I put on shimmering gowns. Sakura's was a light green while mine was a pale red, almost pink.

I see Sakura laughing along with an older man in his thirties. She sneaks little looks at Sasuke as if expecting him to respond in any way but Sasuke was watching Naruto interact with a couple of young women who were batting their eyelashes and twirling their hair.

I sigh again and am about to turn around when I hear a voice from behind me.

"I guess you get used to it." I heard Michio say from behind.

I look towards him and smile in what I hope is a flirty smile. "I guess so." I respond hesitantly, not really sure how to talk to my target. Usually having a target meant staying hidden and snooping or waiting for the moment to attack. Now I had to socialize. At least until I have safely acquired the scroll and made my retreat.

"I recognized you from the restaurant ," he says," you looked like you could use some company." He flashes me a charming smile and nods towards the orchestra. "They're pretty good, huh?"

"I guess so." I repeat. I need to get a grip, honestly.

"So if fundraisers aren't your thing, why are you here?"

I could answer this. I had memorized my back story at the inn.

"For my job," I say, which is true, partially. "I'm a writer,well, trying to be at least. This is research for my book." That part, not so true.

"You're book is about wealthy snobs at a party? That's gotta be hard to sell."

I smile, "No, my book is about the fundraiser. You know, the reason why there are wealthy snobs partying? It's about the cause, though I see mostly everybody has forgotten why they are here. Besides to look good of course."

He ducks his head and laughs. He looks around at the people slow dancing to the music. I see him relaxing and decide he needs to loosen up just a bit more before I try anything. I grab two glasses of champagne from the waiter passing by and hand one to Michio.

"Here. If we are going to deal with their bratty-ness, we need a pick me up first."

He grabs one of the glasses and smile." How do you know I'm not one of those brats? I am the host after all."

"Hope, mostly." I say and he drinks.

And he drinks, and he drinks, and he drinks. Next thing I knew it was three hours later and and we were sitting on one of the sylish sofas and I was trying to leave since I had gotten the scroll hours ago,but I didn't really _want_ to go. He was fun to be around and it was nice just talking, but I had to go. My teammates had all left already.

The opportunity presented itself when one of the waiters dropped a plate filled with small servings of _something_.

I excused myself as he was distracted and made my way past the people that were still there. I made it to our inn fairly quickly with the scroll hidden in my clothes.

As soon as I was in, Sasuke questioned me. He seemed pleased with what I told him and told me to rest. I went to the window sill and sat there for a while, hoping and praying to whatever god there was I hadn't actually taken a liking to Michio.


	5. Secrets We Didn't Know

**A/N: So I think you are all gonna be a bit surprised by the pairings at the end. Except for maybe Sasunaru cause I made that pretty obvious. At first I was going to make this a Sasuhina but decided against it because honestly, my writing got away from me :) But I hope you guys like the end results because the pairings are going to be unusual. Enjoy...**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Hinata approached the white haired man with caution her eyes locking with his. He let his gaze waver over to her lips and smiled seductively then hauled her into his chest pulling his lips to hers into a passionate kiss filled with fury and lust.

Hinata's legs wobble at the intensity of the lip action and melted into the mission she came to love, Michio. She felt a sudden wave of wind and pulled apart reluctantly from his lips only to find an s-class criminal watching her carefully.

Itachi.

'He was alive?' Hinata thought startled by his confused appearance. 'Hadn't Sasuke killed him?'

She didn't have time to question as the former Michio finally took awareness of her puzzled expression and put a hand over Hinata's mouth trapping any words with it.

"Don't say anything. Please." Itachi said with concern in his eyes.

Hinata nodded her head unconsciously and Itachi put his hand down.

"I thought you were dead." Hinata stated.

"I know. It was the only way for Sasuke to stop. I didn't want him to continue the way he was. He's family"

"Then why'd you kill the rest? Why would you do that to him, to yourself?"

"You don't understand. I was forced by the council. It was a direct order. One I couldn't disobey."

"Then why leave Sasuke? Why let him live and suffer through the years alone? Was that an order to?" Hinata asked getting annoyed with the rogue ninja.

"No. I just didn't have the heart to kill him."

"But you had the heart to kill other families, their babies, even your parents?" She asked with disbelief.

"I loved him the most. Hinata, please, you don't understand…"

"Then help me. Help me understand why you murdered your entire clan. Was it really just an order?"

"Yes! I would have never killed them otherwise. Even then I almost couldn't do it. They were going to attack Konoha, So that they could take charge. The council couldn't allow that to happen. I couldn't allow that to happen." He ended his sentence in a quiet sob.

Hinata looked him up and down trying to understand her dream. Dream because she couldn't believe that this was Itachi. That she loved a murderer. That she was starting to believe said murderer.

She pushed him back and ran. Well, she jumped from the window and then ran but still.

Hinata had met the man at his hotel room after she had finished her solo mission. It had been a week since she had gotten the scroll for Konoha and she couldn't stop thinking about her target.

So she requested a mission and went to find him. They bumped into each other in an alley as she attempted to take a shortcut. He had whispered her name and she hadn't questioned him even though she hadn't said it at the fundraiser during the seduction mission. He looked towards a hotel suggestively and since she had finished early, she decided to follow him.

They entered his room and the door hadn't even closed before they were making out.

**Hinata P.O.V**

It had been a week since I saw Michio- or _Itachi_ I guess I should say. It had also been a month since I returned to Konoha and the assessment for my improvement was taking place in less than 5 minutes, but honestly, I couldn't focus. I had been avoiding Sasuke and the hokage for the last week.

I was afraid I'd break if I talked to them.

"You ready?" Someone asked.

It was Hanabi. My father had told her about the arrangement and she had been angrier than I was about it. But she was also very supportive and was rooting for me.

"Yup" I respond. And I was. I was ready to tell the elders from my clan to fuck off already. I had grown in more ways than one and it was time to show them.

````````````````````````````````````````````Time Skip````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It was late.

I think. I can't be sure really. All I know was that I had done my best at the performance exam. I was amazing. I was sure of it, but those assholes were making me wait to find out what would happen. My father and sister were anxiously waiting in the seats inside the small waiting room. Neji was a bit more calm but I could tell he was worried.

I wasn't. I knew that I did good. If they banish be now it would only seem petty.

The door behind us opened and one of the messengers handed me a letter with the official Hyuuga clan seal.

Pathetic.

Those douche bags couldn't even tell me to my face. I opened the letter and smiled. My sister snatched the letter from me and laughed. She handed it to my father while she hugged Neji.

I was still a Hyuuga.

**Michio/Itachi P.O.V**

It was going to be difficult. That much I knew. Getting Hinata to trust me was going to be _hard_ as hell.

I shouldn't have let it get this far, but the day I saw her at the restaurant I couldn't help myself. I was attracted to her. She wasn't the shy little Hyuuga she once was.

You'd think someone like me would have better control but I didn't. I talked to her at the fundraiser I was hosting. We talked for hours and I'll admit that I got a bit drunk but it was a party so what?

It wasn't until I got to my hotel that that I realized she had stolen the scroll I had on me. Damn. She had gotten sneaky.

I saw her a week later in an alley and we somehow ended up in my hotel room where we started making out. It was going great, until my transformation jutsu disappeared and she saw who I really was, then she fled.

Now I'm in Konoha at a performance exam I heard some merchants talking about. Apparently Hinata was to be tested to see is she was worthy to take over for her clan. I didn't doubt her and wow, I had fallen hard _and_ fast. I went just because I wanted a chance to speak to her. The stadium was full and I saw Sasuke and his friends from across the arena with signs displaying their loyalty to Hinata.

I smiled despite myself and some people behind me yelled at me to sit down, so I did.

Hinata was amazing. There was no way that they could disown her and it seemed that Hinata was damn sure of that.

I snuck out of my seat and followed Hinata back to her waiting room. Some time later a couple messengers went to give her a letter then left. She smiled and then her family began to rejoice as well.

Then she saw me.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I saw him behind some pillars. My family was going out to celebrate and I told them to go ahead because I had to go take care of something. They were too happy to pay close attention so they did as I said and told me to hurry.

Not a problem. I would deal with it immediately.

I followed him as he walked down some stairs and made a right turn. He entered a small maintenance room and I went in after him.

As soon as I closed the door, he started explaining what happened. Some of it he had already said at the hotel but most of it was new. He explained in detail the Uchiha's plan towards Konoha and why he was assigned the mission to destroy described his hesitance in even showing up that day and his thoughts about running away with Sasuke. But then Sasuke would also be considered a rouge and he was only a he dismissed his thoughts and went through with his mission.

He slaughtered the people who were planning on destroying Konoha by avoiding their eyes and killing them swiftly. His parents were harder, Itachi explained, but they had to be dealt with too. He couldn't kill Sasuke though, so instead he gave his little brother a mission. A reason to grow up in the village.

He hadn't planned on Sasuke running away from the village to get stronger.

Itachi told me about Akatsuki and how he joined. He told me about what they had to do. He told me his life story and I have to admit that I was believing him. I was also tearing up, which is ridiculous and painful at the same time.

He also told me that Tsunade had already contacted him with a possible pardon from the council. It had been almost two years and they were still working out the details for his return.

It was late before I knew it and my friends and family would probably be freaking out right now. But I was gone for two years, so they could deal with two hours of my absence.

Itachi kissed me before he left. It was sweet and loving but soon turned heated and passionate. It was crazy and irrational but I knew right then that I loved him.

```````````````````````````````````````````Time skip``````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I was yelled at when I went back home. They were mad because of my disappearance. It was loud and noisy but I was still kind of dazed from the kiss, so I apologized and went to my room to lay down.

As I lay there I think of the plans Itachi and I had made.

We would be together upon his return.


	6. What Happens Next

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit weird... Just power through it, okay? :)**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

A figure approached the large gates to enter the village. The white haired man looked around with a soft, sad smile on his lips.

It seemed as if he was searching for a reason to turn around and walk away. Then his eyes landed on a girl with indigo hair and his smile brightened up.

'Hinata' he whispered in a voice so low he could barely hear himself. But that was enough for her because as soon as he said it, she whipped her head around and saw him.

**HINATA P.O.V**

I was passing by the villages front gates when I heard a whisper. I turned my head and saw Michio.

He had come!

I rushed towards him and jumped in his arms. The guards looked at us as if we were insane but I didn't mind.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I came down from the rush.

"Traffic" he said and the line was so cheesy I couldn't stop my laughter as I dragged him towards the hokage's tower so that she may speak with him.

The meeting with the council had been previously arranged so that when Tsunade, Itachi and I were ready, the council was too.

It was a long and serious conversation that surprised many people and provoked the entire council committee to attack him, but since they had discussed this for a very long time, his pardon was a sure thing.

We thanked Tsunade and the council and went to see Sasuke even though Itachi felt as if it would destroy Sasuke to know that his one mission in life had not been completed.

But I knew.

Knew the sad looks Sasuke would have when he saw young boys with their brothers. I had learned them during our time back from the mission.

It was depressing to see and that's when I knew I had made the right choice to have Itachi come to the village.

I entered the renovated mansion first and told Itachi to wait outside for my call.

Sasuke and I had had spent more time together and while I was happy, it was heartbreaking to see Sasuke so depressed all the time.

With absolute determination I walked in to find Sasuke and tell him the truth.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I saw Hinata as she left a man that looked quite similar to our previous target.

But that was crazy. She wouldn't have brought an enemy here, right?

It was all so confusing so I turned from the window only to see her standing by the door with a conflicting emotion flashing across her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She seemed troubled and I couldn't help feeling anger for whoever caused her this pain.

"It's about your brother." She finally answered.

I took and involuntary step back. She has been watching me too closely.

"What about him?" I manage to get out the question but not without intense pain and anger.

"He's alive."

I want to kill her. Slash her throat, dump her somewhere and make a run for it.

Then I realize that this is crazy and why would I kill the only girl I've ever managed to tolerate.

But still.

Why would she say something so cruel and completely impossible? She knows the pain and guilt that accompanied the relief I felt when I killed him. She knows that.

She knows all of that.

**Hinata P.O.V**

I watched Sasuke as his eyes filled with emotions.

Shock. Pain. Anger. Confusion. Until it finally settled at hurt.

Hurt that I had caused him.

"Let me explain." I said quickly. "When you killed him it wasn't really him…. Well it was…. it just ...didn't work out." I took a breath and started again.

"It was the only way for you to stop your killing spree and to go back to konoha."

"How would you know?" he quietly whispered. His eyes cast down. "Because I told her."

It was Itachi. Not as Michio but as himself.

Sasuke looked up and past me. His eyes replayed the same emotions as before only now they didn't settle.

It took a while.

Actually it took a long while before we could settle Sasuke and get him to listen.

I told him about what happened during the mission and Itachi told him about his time before then.

We both told him about the council and their order to kill the clan.

At the end he nodded, got up and was about to leave.

There was a quick blur and I was worried Sasuke had still wanted to kill Itachi but as I turned my head I was shocked to see them hugging.

I smiled.

He understood.

Everything was going to be okay.

It had been 9 months since Itachi had been permitted back into the village. The villagers had been mean and ruthless, but they calmed down over the months and reverted to angry glares.

Itachi moved back in the Uchiha mansion and took Hinata with him. They now lived together with Sasuke.

Sasuke and Itachi were able to move past their rough beginning. Although he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke was happy to have his brother back even if he had originally wanted to kill him.

Over their last mission together Sasuke and Hinata had gotten closer and he confided in her his feelings for Naruto. She gave him guidance until he had gathered enough courage to confront Naruto. Apparently the feelings were mutual and they had been happy ever since.

Sakura took their relationship the hardest and took longer than anybody else to adjust. But once she did, she was able to move past her creepy desires for Sasuke and see Lee, who honestly adored her for who she was.

They went on their first date a week after Sakura had accepted Sasuke and Naruto. It was a disaster.

Ino and Shino had interrupted their romantic night and demanded it be made into a double date (mostly Ino). Buildings were destroyed and soon after, Rookie nine plus Team Guy had arrived to help put the fires out. Their second date went swimmingly and by the third, Sakura and Lee were official.

It was another adjustment that people had to go through and it wasn't the last.

Tenten and Kakashi became official two days after Sakura and Lee. But the weird pairings didn't stop there.

Kiba started going out with one of Shino's cousins. It was rumored that Shikamaru had gotten it on with Neji. Nothing was proven till a month later when Chouji walked in on them going at it while trying to sneak away with his girlfriend.

Both Shikamaru and Neji prohibited Chouji and his girlfriend from saying who was on top by threat of bodily harm. Nothing could convince Chouji to spill. Not even the promise of a free buffet.

Sai was said to also be in a relationship. Who, of course, was unknown but he seemed genuinely happy. He would come to all of the gatherings and even seemed to get along with Sasuke despite Sasuke's original distrust of him.

Gaara and his siblings would visit often and on one visit it was discovered that Sai's secret lover was Gaara himself. Temari had a boyfriend back home who loved her dearly and Kankuro had a girlfriend that loved him just as much.

All seemed well in the ninja's lives.


End file.
